


Transcendence

by Revonue



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revonue/pseuds/Revonue
Summary: Princess Carolyn's life is looking up after her meeting with Turtletaub, but wounds from the past keep her from moving forward quite as she hopes for. A call from Judah heralds change- and perhaps some healing, for the cat who has needed some for far too long.





	Transcendence

Prologue

Princess Carolyn found herself lying face-down on the floor of her apartment, her dress soiled and wrinkled and her head throbbing. She tried to get up- once, twice, three times- and was defeated each time by a wave of nausea.

_Get your shit together_. Tod’s words, given to her just as she had given them to so many people before (though with more zombie clowns), reverberated through her head and down through her sternum, weighing on her heart.

She had gotten Bojack involved with the show she had pitched to Turtletaub. A tiny glimmer of light was finally visible at the end of the tunnel. So why was she still drinking?

She had told herself she was going for celebratory drinks the night before, but deep inside, she knew that was a lie. It wasn’t much of a celebration when you were alone in a musty corner of some half-forgotten bar, dust lacing the corners of your booth.

Each drink she downed had been an effort to ignore something different. How things had ended with Ralph, the fifth miscarriage, Turtletaub telling her that sloppy didn’t suit her.

Princess Carolyn shoved away any thoughts in favor of making another effort to sit up. This time the trial bore fruit: her bleary eyes made out the art on her walls and the slight mess around her. She always intended to clean up, but never quite got around to it these days.

In the shower, washing the last vestiges of the prior night down the drain like so much dirt, she felt she could be a new cat. She’d clean the apartment, stop drinking so much, and do as Tod had advised her to do. She’d do it by herself, of course. She was the one who was always there for herself, the one who had taken responsibility as a child when her own mother couldn’t. She didn’t need anyone else.

Out of the shower, she heard her phone ringing.

It was Judah.


End file.
